


[山组]Come back to me

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 2011之前。
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[山组]Come back to me

Baby come back.

樱井翔敲开相叶雅纪房间的门。

爱拔酱我们去喝酒吧。难得来次南半球，不想体会一下真正外国风情么。说不定还能邂逅些美女就像丹麦皇太子跟他的太子妃。  
相叶笑，真难得是翔酱说出这样的话呢。  
说什么呢我一直喜欢大胸女人不是么。  
翔酱误会了啦。我说的是我们事务所的精神文明啊，不能在国外就败坏了吧。  
相叶的眼神既清澈又无辜，樱井看了半天也找不出对方其实是在耍他的半点证据，悻悻放弃。  
……哦。那你去是不去。  
当然要去啦因为是翔酱你请客啊。  
我什么时候说我请了！？

酒吧里的驻唱歌手在台上吼得撕心裂肺，樱井拿着酒杯有一口没一口地喝，揉着被吵得开始痛的头想这人真该去听听松山千春重新学习怎么唱歌。  
然后他听见相叶哑哑的声音。

“翔酱为什么和我来悉尼？”  
“工作么。”漫不经心的应着，眼睛看着正在台上拼命跺脚的驻唱歌手，诶不止是发声方法连台风都很糟糕啊。  
“切。明明是和O酱吵架了……”相叶不满的嘟嘟囔囔，“人家想和NINO一起来的。我可以带他去看袋鼠树袋熊鸭嘴兽呢。”  
这才是你真正目的吧！樱井面上仿佛没听见相叶在说什么，却在心里狠狠地吐槽对方。  
“这下好了。NINO肯定会和O酱变本加厉的啊啊啊……”  
“噹”的一声放下酒杯。还没融化的冰块在杯子里打个转，发出泠泠的声响。

“Aiba回去了。我们不是跟人订好了明早上五点集合的么。”  
他揪起趴在吧台上哼哼唧唧的相叶，一路拖出酒吧外，塞进计程车。  
在大胡子的司机问他们要去哪里的时候，樱井发现，他想不起他们住的酒店的名字。  
虽然不指望相叶记得，但毕竟这人是山风团的奇迹之男，说不定在异国他乡他就记得了呢。抱着试一试的想法他踢了踢瘫在身边已经跑去跟中国一个姓周的老头切磋棋艺的相叶。  
“你记得我们住哪么？”  
不过显然奇迹之光并不能照耀到某个人容量太小的记忆体，起到扩容的效果。  
“怎么办啊翔酱我不想就这么死在南半球小和还在家里等我！”相叶扯着他的袖子叫唤，引来胡子司机疑惑的注视。  
樱井一脸抱歉的用让自己听起来都觉得很挫败的英语对司机说您先开着让我们想想。  
然后转头教训相叶，你能不能想点有用的东西？  
樱井掏出自己的钥匙卡。却失望的发现上面没有任何有用的信息。  
这时候车子路过一个在红底上印着大大的黄色M的牌子。  
“翔酱我想起来了，我们住的那家楼下有家麦当劳！”  
相叶以拳击掌，兴奋地喊。

终于回来了。  
樱井郁闷的栽倒在床上。早知道不该去喝酒啊。竟然惹出这么多麻烦竟然让他觉得比出门之前更加烦躁。  
他忽然想听那个人的声音。

出乎意料之外的，电话竟然有人接，而且还几乎是接线音刚刚响起来的时候就被接起来了。  
因为没有想到会有这样的情况，樱井反而不知道要说什么。  
而对方本就不是什么健谈的人，现在更是一言不发。  
于是两端沉默。  
在樱井不堪忍受电讯的杂音要挂掉电话的前一刻，大野软软糯糯仿佛没睡醒一样的声音漂洋过海传到在地球另一端他的耳朵里。  
[……是，翔君么。]

樱井翔忽然听见自己的心跳声。

[嗯。是我。智真厉害啊。]  
他刻意省略了那个平常都会好好加上去的“君”字。  
而对方奉行沉默是金，什么都没说。  
一个明明平常连认识的人打过来的电话都会放着不接的人，今天却异常迅速的接起从一个完全陌生号码打来的电话，这样反常的状况让樱井不得不猜测对方是否是发生了什么。然后整个人就乱了。想说的话明明有很多，比如你好不好你还生气么，比如你知道是我是不是因为你也很想念我。  
比如一句对不起。  
然而出口的却是最无关紧要的。  
智，东京今天冷不冷啊？  
……下雪了。  
悉尼今天下雨。哈哈。  
不过现在雪已经停了。  
我这里也晴了。  
澳大利亚是夏天吧。  
对啊热死了。南极上空的臭氧空洞果然是真的。我都被晒得褪皮了。  
你不是说今天你那里下雨么。  
呃但是昨天……昨天是晴天啊。  
哦……翔君，喝酒了吧？  
嗯？啊是啊刚刚和爱拔酱一起去的，不说这个，智现在能看见星星么。虽然东京光害挺厉害的。  
……能啊。  
我也能！诶，智君，虽然我们现在虽然一个在北半球一个在南半球，中间隔着世界最大的那片海，不但有时差季节也是相反的，但是看见的星空可是同一片呢。  
同一片星空这个概念让樱井莫名的兴奋起来，声音也不自觉的高了。  
可是对方却完全没有被他的情绪感染，又是好半天没出声。  
在樱井以为大野在电话那端睡着了的时候，大野念了他的名字。  
翔君。  
嗯？  
你说我们看的是同一片星空。可是南半球和北半球能看见的星星，是不同的你知道么。现在能和你看同一片星空的人，不是我。  
智君……  
我睡了明天有工作。  
接着大野就挂了电话。  
只剩长长的忙音连绵不绝。  
他什么都来不及说。

被挂了电话的樱井愤愤地把话筒丢开。  
他想这个人说的全是借口。多少个第二天有工作的晚上这人都不去睡觉，通宵画画做粘土玩树脂，怎么可能他一不在就成乖宝宝了呢。

可是他不知道，大野这次是真的放下电话就跑去睡了。  
没去画画做粘土玩树脂。  
然后在第二天醒过来的时候，发现枕头有点湿。

倚在落地窗边上，樱井把从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒贴上自己的额头，试图冷却自己沸腾的脑浆。  
相叶说的没错。他确实和Leader吵架了。  
原因很简单。他希望对方在专注于兴趣之余也注意下自己的身体。  
可对方非但不领情还抢白他，你又不是我妈你管我那么多。  
他想你以为我愿意管。撂下保姆的挑子他就飞去了澳大利亚。  
可是樱井翔毕竟还是樱井翔，名字里的两个S改变不了他本质上是个M的事实。飞机还没飞出机场的时候他已经开始想念他。

悉尼有仿佛长虹凌空般横跨整个港口的海港大桥。有犹如散落在海滩上的巨大白色贝壳的悉尼歌剧院。有被周围建筑倒影染上各种色彩的海面。自酒店窗口望出去，千家万户的灯光一直绵延到他看不见的远方。  
在这样高的地方，让樱井有种仿佛整个世界都属于他的错觉。  
他望着窗外的景色长长的叹气。

[呐，智君。比起能够拥有全世界，我只希望这一刻你在我身边啊。]  
可是你离我那么远。

樱井拉开拉环，仰头喝下已经不怎么冰了的啤酒。

第二天，彻夜未眠胡思乱想的樱井翔顶着满身酒气哈欠连天的爬上飞机。  
登机的时候，这糟糕的形象让空姐皱着眉头盯着看了好久才给他指了座位。  
诶翔酱，相叶拍着旁边的樱井，刚刚那个姐姐盯着你看了好久你说她是不是看上你了？  
迟迟得不到对方的回应，相叶转头，看见他那爱操心的同伴穿着皱皱巴巴的衬衫头发凌乱眼袋深重胡子拉碴的倒在了座位上。  
唉，精英。  
相叶感叹着给已经睡着的樱井盖上毯子。

精英的梦里当然不会有天朝老周头。他梦里有个叫大野智的面包脸驼背小个子在收拾东西。  
[Satoshi你在干什么？]  
[唔，NINO说我半夜里做粘土把房间弄得乱七八糟的也没关系。]  
大野一边回答他一边小心翼翼的把他那些脸朝天的小黑人包好放进盒子里面。  
[所以我要和他在一起。翔君再见。]  
然后大野连头也不回的转身，带走了所有属于他的东西。  
什么都没剩下。  
而他只能眼睁睁的看着大野走出他的世界。  
什么都没给他留下。

……翔酱，翔酱醒一醒啊我们到了。  
啊。知道了。  
他捂着发酸的鼻子闷声应着。

一从飞机上下来樱井就直奔大野家。  
按了门铃他就开始思考等下门开了他要怎么说。说是来送土产的？他看看手里拎着的大包小裹，觉得这个主意不错。绵羊油给经常做家务的妈妈姐姐保养手防干裂。羊毛衫皮夹克之类就是给爸爸买的。而智君一定会喜欢这些小人的。  
拎了这么多东西很重，他说不定还可以装装可怜向智君撒撒娇呢。  
可是等到他脑内小剧场都播完了还是没有人来开门。  
之前他已经经纪人确认过今天大野没有工作了。  
他以为大野智会在家。

其实大野确实在家。不过不是在樱井去的父母家而已。  
之前他在杂志上提过他那些粘土都是放在朋友家里的。  
他一早就去了这位“朋友”家等他回来。  
他坐也不是站也不是，最后想不如鼓捣粘土吧，很消磨时间的。  
可是直到天黑，他那位“朋友”也没有回来。  
之前相叶已经打了电话给他，说他们已经回日本了。  
因为主要精力都去关注门口的动静了，心不在焉的结果是搞错了制作步骤。  
望着面前那摊烂泥，大野智只觉得累。  
他以为樱井翔会来找他。

团内关系太和谐CP太混乱也是不好的。  
至少让自己人都迷惑得分不出真假这就不对了。

不知是演唱会限定组合脱不出来还是其他的什么原因总之夏天一到大野智那SK病就犯了。  
去年是说了一夏天的要和二宫去无人岛。于是樱井家的大少爷一气之下就说出了那我要和Aiba酱一起去动物园，荡漾了一众萌着SA的少女们。  
今年的夏季金十是樱井和二宫双主演，于是这整个夏天樱井翔身边都少不了二宫和也。  
团员一天到晚腻在一块不恶心么。Utaban上中居桑捏着嗓子问。  
不不不怎么会恶心呢。全团最会打官腔的和最会跑火车的团员一致否认传言。俩人宣传上一路勾肩搭背到处彰显好哥俩身份。  
拍照的时候摄影师让樱井和二宫用肢体语言表现他们之间的亲密无间，樱井闻言兴高采烈，一把环住二宫和也的脖子紧紧不放，心里恶狠狠，出道那会你因为名单上没相叶就想勒死我今日老子终于大仇得报了！然后听见摄影师高喊太好啦就是这样樱井君你完全理解了我想要表达的气氛！  
于是他们抽筋的笑脸就此定格。

一波未平，一波又起。  
那边厢SA的热度还未消退，这边樱二又崛起了。而大宫SK这个已经宣布解散的组合在演唱会上的举动比往年更加奔放。二宫的毛手毛脚通过周五的MS让不止是去看过山风团演唱会的饭，而是让全日本的观众都知道大野智是二宫和也的阿娜答，A团是史无前例的CP混乱团。  
智君咱这一闹都半年多了啊够了吧。多少次樱井翔都想要这么说。但是大野智竟然滴水不漏到让他根本找不到说话的机会。  
节目上是看不出来，如果樱井搭话大野会回答，可是镜头一旦摇过去大野智连一个眼神都吝啬给他。大野来剧里客串的时候他抢着站到对方面前说我是饰演御村的樱井翔，而大野却只对NINO笑得像一朵向日葵，把他当做透明的空气。  
就算他樱井翔再M再LOLI也依然有着攻的自尊。这么几番折腾下来他也灰心了丧气了。更何况他并不觉得自己有错。慢慢的慢慢的，他也就不太在意了。十月最后那场Time CON，二宫和也结结实实给了大野智一个吻，他也只是抬抬眉毛，拉着相叶在黑暗里退到后台去。

听到大野要办个展和出作品集的消息的时候樱井翔想起他已经很久很久没回过曾经他和大野一起租的房子了。想起自己在飞机上做的梦中出现的情景，现实里的大野正在快乐的进行久违的爬沙发运动，完全没注意到他灼热的注视。  
他一个人寂寞地看了那个爬上爬下不亦乐乎的身影好一会，忽然很想知道那些画和小人是不是依然留在那里。

经纪人给了他们四个人一人一本作品集样本，说是要写Member留言。  
樱井一页一页的翻看着那些照片，那些与此相关的记忆也慢慢浮现。

早在大野送他那幅作为他成人礼的画的时候樱井就知道对方的画走的是相当硬派的写实风，存在感非常强烈，和一般人想象中的“大野智会去画的画”完全不同。  
那时候他就觉得大野是缩起爪子收起翅膀的雄鹰。虽然他自己画画很烂（这点他是死都不会在人前承认的）但是不代表他不会欣赏。

从那以后只要有机会他就会在大野身边转悠，软磨硬泡的让大野给他看他的画。  
NINO代表风组说出他们的心声：樱井翔你别像个花痴少女一样追着Leader行么。  
可惜在大野智面前，樱井翔永远都是一个HC的二皮脸。  
所以他完全不在意的继续在大野身边磨。

终于有一天，大野支支吾吾的问他，[翔君你等下有没有时间？可不可以去我家我有东西给你看。]  
[好啊好啊我一定去！]

樱井翔和大野智的距离，就是这样真正拉近的。

樱井后来有时间就去看那些大野的创作。  
很多时候他只能说出“啊真厉害！”“这个猩猩真酷！”“这是白宫么？”“竟然画了Chrysler Building出来！”之类有损他作为一个Rapper的评论，但是仅仅如此也足够让大野无意识的把自己的头发挠成鸡窝，傻乎乎的笑。  
[谢谢你啊翔君。我只是画出我想画的东西来而已。没想到你这么喜欢，嘿嘿嘿……]

樱井翔从未想过他会如此的想要去了解一个人。而开始了解之后就想要去接近这个人。接近之后就想要站在离他最近的地方。  
想要，成为他最重要的人。

大野智，你怎么能这么可爱呢。  
樱井翔这样想着，伸出手，把那正真心实意笑得欢喜的人拥进怀里。  
[Satoshi，我喜欢你。]

我以为我在你心里的位置应该很重要了啊。  
难道只是我以为么。  
樱井叹口气，开始在纸上原原本本的写下他的心情。

年末永远有上不完的音番赶不完的场子，忙得昏天黑地同时也就不会有时间胡思乱想。终于在跨年之后有了几天假期的樱井翔并没有让自己闲下来而是立即坐着飞机去了印度。  
给Member的手信樱井自然不会忘记，他仔仔细细挑选了印着印度传统图案的Tee和特制熏香，一共四份谁也没落下。拎着大包小裹往Hotel走的时候他经过了一个雕刻摊子，摊主旁若无人的握着雕刻刀琢磨棱角，身边是各种栩栩如生的动物木雕。于是已经走过去的樱井又退回来，站在那里看了很久。

从印度回来第一份五个人一起的工作就是PV拍摄。也是樱井翔新年之后第一次见到大野智。对方一副没睡醒的样子，被二宫吐槽也只是掀了掀眼皮，直到对上镜头才多少打起点精神陪着二宫折腾。  
樱井挺想搭话，但是又不好开口，虽然脸皮厚但是有些时候脸皮如防弹装甲那么厚也还是不顶用。他只能眼巴巴的蹲在边上听着二宫问这问那，干巴巴的大笑半天也没能把那人的注意力引到他身上分毫。正焦心的时候，这次要拍摄的曲子响了起来。  
[We gonna step and go.]  
难道这人生也要这样么，过了就得赶紧走了不能回头了？他只踩了一脚还没能在那人心里留下足够的印记呢他怎么能走。抱着镜头前头大野总不可能甩了他的手的想法，樱井翔心一横，胳膊就搭上了大野智的肩膀。

大野智并没有甩掉他的胳膊。  
然而却是他放开了手。

那天晚上樱井翔接到了一个电话。是他学生时代好友打过来的。  
听见好友熟悉的声音在电话那端嚷嚷着“Saku我们好久没见了正好是你生日我们聚一聚嘛！”樱井才发现自己马上就要步入二十代的后半段，应该很快就有人叫他大叔了吧。他已经可以想见他和那一个多月之前刚过完二十七岁生日的member被称为“大叔组”的情景了。想到那个人，樱井微微觉得心里有点苦涩。  
然而嘴巴上却还是很欢快的和朋友扯皮，最后定好了见面的时间，樱井合上电话。

其实到了他这个年龄，吃蛋糕吹蜡烛是给饭看的，虽然死不承认但是确实已经迈入大叔圈子的樱井要过生日自然是老朋友聚在一起喝酒聊天。这些人和他从小一起长大，在他们面前他不必做出偶像的样子，他只是樱井翔。这样难得能放松的时刻让樱井觉得为了空出这个晚上他这段时间的行程满得能杀人也是很值得的。从上蹿下跳的国际经济形势聊到女朋友化了妆的脸和素颜的巨大差别，接着有朋友接过话题宣布“我女朋友无论什么时候都好看所以我要结婚了！”一群人的画风瞬间变成了告别单身party。  
酒至酣时，曾经在毕业典礼上站在他身边为他挡住那些不怀好意的视线努力保护他支离破碎的自尊和信仰的朋友已经不胜酒力趴在桌上，舌头大了吐字不清不楚，可是樱井想他还是听懂了的。  
朋友问他，Saku你快乐么。这么拼命，你快乐么。

正撑着脑袋揉太阳穴的他张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来。

擦着头发走出浴室的樱井习惯性的看了下手机，发现有两通未接来电。  
怕有什么重要事情的他马上播放了留言来听。  
最开始入耳的是纷乱的人声和音乐声，然后一个拔高的声音喊了“一、二！”接着他听见一群人唱起了某首脍炙人口的歌。而他的注意力只集中在那拔高的声音上。那人的调子是少见的荒腔走板，发音也含含糊糊，不过唱到某一句的时候倒是异常清晰而且十分卖力，只是他不能确定那是不是他的错觉。  
[Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my dear Sho-kun，happy birthday to you!]唱完了就马上挂掉了。  
他又听第二通留言，其实已经想到是谁打过来的了。  
[怎么还不接电话呢……嗯，S！……翔君生日快乐。]然后又挂掉了。他想着这人喝酒了很是情绪化啊，萎靡了HIGH了然后又萎靡了什么的，十几秒就能有这么大的变化。  
正想着，电话又响起来了，樱井吓了一跳，几乎把手机扔到地上，手忙脚乱了一通终于好好的把手机攥在手里，他看了一眼来电显示，深吸一口气，按下通话键。

[喂？]  
电话的另一端依然嘈杂依旧。然后他听见自己熟悉的那个声音无限委屈的对他说。  
[翔君……我想回家……]  
似乎是被对方的酒友听见了，他听见有人说着这就送你回家啦大半夜的大野你和樱井君说什么啊。接着他听见对方和酒友争执起来，完全是撒着娇的调子，不要啦我就要翔君……  
樱井听着，不知道自己该有什么样的表情。

[翔君……]  
呼唤自己的名字清亮声音划过耳际，樱井觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。  
[……嗯？]  
[带我回家好不好。]  
樱井认命地叹口气，问，你在哪？

换了衣服坐着计程车一路加急的赶到大野说出的地点，却没看见大野智。  
Bar门前有两三个人，但是没有一个认识的。  
樱井翔的心一下子沉了下去。

他付过车费，然后从车里钻了出来。也许是关门的声音大了一点，那聚在Bar门前抽烟的几个人转过来看了看他，然后不约而同的露出了惊愕的表情。  
“樱、樱井君你真的来了？”  
“我家Leader呢？”  
“呃，已经走了啊。”  
“他喝得那么醉没人送他回去么！”  
“他不让啊，我本来要送的结果他把我推下车诶。”  
他闭一闭眼睛。  
“……抱歉。我怕他喝醉出事。那他有没有说什么？”  
“啊，诶，没关系，嗯……我们也很担心，所以叫他到家了给我们电话的。对了，今天是樱井君的生日吧，大野还挺高兴的拉着我们唱歌什么的呢。”  
“嗯，我知道，多谢了。”他努力挤出一个笑容。然后他听见了手机铃声。  
“啊来了！这么快就到家看来应该是没啥问题了吧……”  
樱井看着大野的友人接起来，两个人很融洽的聊起天来，间歇还可以听见那人“Fufufu”的招牌笑声。听着听着，他的眉头越皱越紧，说不清到底是焦躁愤怒还是伤心难过的情绪在胸中翻搅，几个月以来一直这样郁结着的情绪渐渐消磨掉他所有耐性，在这一刻终于到达临界点，所以开口的时候他完全失去了这几年来一直保持的温和知性绅士形象，反而是那被压制住的几乎让人遗忘了的坏脾气毫不留情的倾泻而出。

“对了，樱井君他……”  
“不好意思。”被点名的人一边道歉一边从别人手里把正在通话的手机拿过来，贴近耳朵，电话另一端的大野显然并不知道电话这一端已经换了人，还兴高采烈地说着石膏布条的搭配。

[他妈的大野智你到底在哪！]  
吼完之后樱井翔毫不意外地看见路人们惊诧的脸。也许他明天就要因此而登上周刊头条，但是眼下他完全没心思去关心那些。这一刻他只是想找到那个叫大野智的人而已。  
在电话另一端的大野似乎也被炸到了，沉默许久才有一句话传来。  
[翔君的话，应该知道我在哪里。]

樱井翔不太记得自己是怎样把在那之后就被挂断的手机还给大野的朋友的，也不记得自己有没有因为无礼的举动而向对方道过歉。  
大野智那句“你应该知道”不断在他脑内回响，他一直在思考大野可能去的地方，等回过神来他已经坐在计程车上了。  
“那个，不好意思，司机先生请问我刚刚有说去哪了么？”  
“您不是说去……”  
“啊对，我刚刚好像睡着就忘记了，不好意思。”

樱井看着车窗外迅速后退的风景渐渐显现出自己熟悉的轮廓，和在那之中一直没变过的自己面无表情的脸。  
他上车的时候直觉之下说出的是他和大野智一起租住的公寓地址。  
他想，既然这样，反正很久没有去过了，去看看，也许是去做个了结，也好。  
Radio里放着节奏舒缓的英文歌。主唱轻柔的声音慢慢的融入渐深的夜色里。

“If I hold out my hand，  
Would it change where you're standing now？  
Just come back to me.”

如果我那时候对你伸出手，你会留在原地呢，还是会走过来握住我的手？

“客人，到了。”

少了车里的空调的温暖，一月末的寒风让樱井缩了缩脖子，很后悔从家里冲出来的时候没有抓一条围巾戴上。跑过绿化带的时候眼角扫到树丛边上蹲着个人，他反射性地回头注意看了一眼，蹲在那里的人有个梳着冲锋头的金棕色脑袋。

真冷啊，大野用双手环抱住自己，试图让自己缩的更小一点，好让自己少受点寒风的侵袭。他也不明白自己为什么不找个温暖点的地方，非要在这天寒地冻的时候蹲在外头等人，而他等的人还不一定会来。他想如果自己就这样死掉了，明天周刊和报纸的头条大概就是偶像团体Leader冻死街头这种耸人听闻的标题。也许翔君还会在News Zero上沉痛的悼念他。他试着想象樱井翔那个时候的表情，觉得应该会很搞笑，于是他就笑了，然后听见自己的的笑声在寂静的夜里清晰地回荡，显得寂寞而冷清。  
意识渐渐朦胧的时候，有一双手很粗鲁的拽着他的胳膊把他从地上扯起来。那双手抓的他胳膊生疼，他下意识的挣扎着想要甩开，却被抓的更紧。  
[我已经找到你了，你还想去哪。]  
大野智抬起头，映入眼帘的是樱井翔铁青的脸。

大野智醒过来的时候，房间里没有人，头痛的要命，他摇摇晃晃地坐起来，在床头柜上摸到一杯水，不凉不热刚刚好的温度，他一口一口的喝掉，然后在床上坐了一会，决定去找人。  
他在厨房找到了樱井翔。对方正坐在地板上靠着柜门打盹。桌子上的电水壶口袅袅地往外冒着烟气，大约是开水刚刚烧好吧。  
大野就靠在门上望着这个人，想着一整个晚上这个人为了能让醒过来的他第一时间喝到水，来回跑了多少次呢。阳光渐渐强起来，照到樱井的脸上。大野看着樱井的睫毛翕动着，是要醒过来的前兆。接着樱井果然张开了眼睛，不过马上因为强光而合上。  
他看着他吸着气，挣扎着站起来，然后看到了站在门口的自己。  
那一瞬间，仿佛启动了什么开关，像是特摄片里的变身。他看着樱井一点一点的找回了自己的武装。最后站在他面前的，是人前的樱井翔。是电视里那个对于深奥的问题也能侃侃而谈的帅气主播。  
可是却不是平时在身边哈哈大笑的翔君。  
他忽然觉得很难受。之前宿醉只是头痛，但现在却连胸口也一并疼痛了起来。有什么东西沉沉地压在那里，让他觉得呼吸都是痛苦的。  
他看见樱井。  
在对方开口说出任何话之前，他抢先奔了过去，捂住了对方的嘴巴。  
[别说。]  
[什么都别说。]  
[回来好不好。]  
直到开口才发现自己的声音竟然如此沙哑，但大野已经顾不得那么多，只是盯着樱井的眼睛。

他觉得樱井应该是叹了口气，呼吸喷在手心里，让他反射性地缩了一下。然后樱井拉下了他的手握在手里，抱住了他。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 现在一看RIO狗血。


End file.
